


CorruptedTale

by BerserkerKnight



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Child Abuse, Fast Relationship Building, Flirting Frisk, Flowey is a Mudering Maniac, Fluff, Graphic Description, Multi, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerserkerKnight/pseuds/BerserkerKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toriel doesn't show to save Frisk from Flowey, Now Frisk still can continue from death, and has Chara for motivation and support, but they now have to face Flowey alone.. and Flowey tries something that upsets the entire future of the underground forever....</p><p>So i thought about What if Flowey wasn't interrupted by Toriel, what if she didn't show. This idea spiraled into a whole story focusing on the relationship of Chara and Frisk, and the sadistic, Murderer, Need to not be bored, side of Flowey to Frisk and the rest of the underground. This also includes a lot of my own head-cannon's and idea's about the characters and the game Undertale and the what if situation. So please keep that in mind. I do in my opinion like Chara and Frisk to be male, but i will refer to them by non gender pronouns to not confuse anyone about it. This is my First Work and i will try my best. Please give me advice if you see anything i can improve on. I hope you guys will enjoy what i have come up with, and thank-you for taking a look if you do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "The Void"

Pitch black, darkness all around, no ceiling or floor, just a void…  
Frisk woke up to this to so they thought at least. They had just fell down a pit in a cave they found on the infamous Mt Ebbot, which legends were to say was the home of some legendary monsters. In truth Frisk had fallen down backwards leaning back into the pit with the intention of dying. They had a long messed up history with the world they lived in and did not want to take it anymore. 

”Ah i must have died” Frisk mutters, “so this is what being dead is like?” 

Frisk was pondering what there were going to do in this.. Void, but suddenly, out of their chest a dark red heart came out. It was cracked all over and was shaking violently like it was about to explode, all Frisk could feel was the pain of being ripped slowly apart. They could not react to what this strange phenomenon was as they begin to feel themselves fade out of existence. Right before it felt like the strange heart shaped object was to explode into little pieces, Frisk heard a voice. 

“HEY you ain't going to die on my watch!... and I'M definitely not going to share my grave with another person NO matter how lonely and bored i may be!!! 

With that said, a red pulse of light encircled the heart and it wrapped the heart in its soothing glow. In a matter of seconds the heart looked completely brand new, no cracks, no shaking, and it radiated a brilliant red glow as it pulsed with new found strength. Frisk drew close to the heart, now longer in pain and had a feeling of comfort they long have forgotten. Suddenly, the heart flew back into Frisk’s chest when Frisk was close enough, and as soon as it did, Frisk woke up in a bed of golden flowers under a spotlight of warm sunlight.


	2. "The Meeting"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk Talk

Frisk shot up immediately, confused and frightened, but not hurt, no pain at all in fact! Frisk looked around the vicinity of where they were laying. Frisk saw the golden flowers they are sitting on, now crushed and crumpled beyond repair. 

“Huh must've broke my fall” Frisk stated out loud.

“Nope”

Frisk jumped backwards and rolled off of the flowers, there, above the flowers, floating a few feet, with hands behind their head and laying on there back in the air was a pale white boy. They had a green sweater on with a single yellow strip across the chest, brown pants and boots. They also had slightly pinkish blush to their cheeks, medium-ish long dirty brown hair, but their eyes were the most alarming. Bright colored soft red eyes that shined like brilliant rubies

After a few moments of staring, Frisk stuttered out “who, and what are you?” 

The being stayed in the air for a few brief moments, before realizing that someone was actually referring to them. 

They turned around while floating in the air and excitedly asked, “wait, wait , WAIT, you can SEE me, you can HEAR me?” 

Their eyes wide and shining with a translucent red glow. Frisk couldn't makes sense of what was going on, and thought to themselves “what the hell is going on here?”

Immediately the other being excitedly said “i don’t know but this is the most awesomest thing that has happened in like ever since i've been stuck here!!” 

Frisk stammered out, ‘wha-what i didn't say that out loud, how did you know what i was thinking?” 

The entity just floated there just as confused as Frisk was. After a few awkward seconds of silence and thought, they tried something. 

The floating being made a telepathic thought directed towards Frisk, “hey dude can you hear this?” 

Frisk still stunned, confused, and frightened, just nodded.

“Wow” was the only response made, after another moment of silence and thought. 

The other being floated towards Frisk, they reached out with their hand “name is Chara” they said. 

Frisk reached out to give them a handshake and replied, “i'm Frisk” but as they did their hand simply phased though Chara’s. 

Chara pulled back, “sorry, forgot i'm like a ghost or something heh, anyway you're the first of well… anyone really who has been able to see or hear me Frisk, and apparently we can send thoughts between each other too for whatever reason”. 

Frisk just sat there on the edge of the flowers, utterly lost.

Frisk remembered what they had heard in the void, recognizing the voice as Chara’s. 

Frisk gushes out “hey were you in the place i seemed to have dreamed about? I heard your voice, and out of nowhere this red heart showed up! And”

Chara interrupted “No, but i did save you from dying i think. I was really determined to stop someone dying in front of me, as well, umm, i really didn't want to share my grave with another person no matter how lonely and bored i was!” 

Frisk was about to say something, but Chara again interrupted, “and i don't ask how, i really don't understand what i did either, i just was determined and channeled that into you i think? 

Chara smirked with a proud smile after giving the explanation they both really didn't understand. Frisk on the other hand was more disturbed about a fact they gave out, “your gr-grave? Frisk stuttered. 

Frisk looked at the now crumpled and broken flowers, “i'm sorry for destroying your flowers” Frisk says, while lowering their head.

“Oh’ Chara exclaims, “my mother will be her very soon, she takes care of them as she does everyday, oh and she’ll probably take you in like the rest…”

“the rest?” asked Frisk. 

“Ya” Chara gloomily says, you're like the 7th human i have seen fall down here, and probably not the last to mess up my flowers. But the first to actually see me!’ 

They sat their a bit awkwardly looking at each other before Chara continued talking.

Chara had decided to make a request of Frisk, they nervously voiced out their request 

“Hey can you come by often, i can't leave this room and i have tried many times.. So it would be nice to have someone to talk too..” Chara was clearly uncomfortable making the request.

“Umm well, of course! I mean i would have done that without needing you to ask, i mean you did save my life and all…” 

Frisk scrunches thier face up when they remember they were trying to kill themselves with that fall, but they knew that now, they had a friend that needed them, unlike in the past. They would gladly help Chara out. 

“Thank you” Chara replied, “I have been here for a long time and now i miss a lot of people, but i guess it's given me time to reflect on myself heh, anyway why did you fall down here if you don't mind telling?”

Frisk froze, they considered telling a lie or just saying ‘i don't want to tell’, but they knew that telling lies are the worst thing to do, and they did not want to disappoint the only ‘friend’ they have ever made.

“I, well, umm…. Was trying to die from that fall…..” Frisk nervously says. 

Chara looks immediately and takes a good second look at Frisk. Longish, blackish, brown hair, most of it with split ends and rather messy looking. A single old bandaid on frisk left cheek, a tattered worn blue sweater with two stips of purple on the chest. The sweater looks like its a size to short for them. Frisk is wearing a pair of blue cargo pants that look heavily worn and have a ton of holes near the feet. The pants also have really excessively large sized pockets on the sides. A pair of black shoes that are completely worn out by Chara’s view of things. There are thick calluses on Frisks hands and seemingly a lot of scars poking out from under the sweater, around the hands. The oddest thing though is that Frisk has their eyes nearly completely shut only letting Chara only see a minuet bit of Frisk’s iris and pupils. They could not tell the color of Frisk’s eyes.

Chara made a soft sigh, 

“well i know how that feels, and i ain't going to press any further without you wanting to discuss it, i can already tell you're going to completely freeze up on me. Can you at least tell me why you have your eyes nearly shut though?” 

Frisk just sits there, and doesn't say anything.

They tell Chara, “Please don't ask, i don't want to talk about that.” 

Chara just responds with “fine”, after about thirty minutes of uncomfortable silence Chara finally breaks the silence. 

“Hey my mom, well Toriel for you, should have been here already, why don't you go on ahead and see if you can find her… i've never seen her miss a day to be here. I'm getting very worried about it” 

Frisks nods and gets up to leave, as they are about to leave the room they wave bye to Chara. Once they leave the room Chara feels a pull on their being, and suddenly is teleported right next to Frisk.

“Wa-WHAT!!!” Chara yells out loud, 

Frisks turns around to see Chara freaking out i the air. 

“I don’t know HOW or WHY but i don't care, i can leave that accursed room finally!!!!” Chara yells in excitement.

Chara speeds down the hallway before getting teleported straight back to Frisk.

“Huh oh… guess i'm stuck with you now..” Chara says there bright red eyes darkening for a bit at the discouragement. 

“Way better than being stuck in the room i guess”. 

Frisk just nods, but a thought comes to Frisk, they turn to Chara and smile. 

“Hey it's not so bad right you know, for me to have such a cute Guardian Angel like you sure is nice!” 

Frisk’s smile is even widen now. Chara blushes up quite a bit, they were not expecting being flirted and called cute or an angel.

“he-hey cmon i'm far from a guardian angel, i just was not wanting some stranger to die on my grave…” Chara shyly says to Frisk

To which Frisk replied “Suuuuuuuuuuree” and a small wink after for good measure. 

Chara just turns their head away while slowly floating behind Frisk.

As they two kids where going down the long hallway, Chara is still blushing at what Frisk had said, they finally entered a large room, in the middle was a flower, but this flower had a face. A literal face with eyes and a mouth. 

Frisk stops and thinks telepathically to Chara “what the hell is that?” 

Too which Chara replies “must be a monster, the whole underground is filled with them, although i never have seen a flower one before…” 

Frisk quickly thinks back “MONSTER?”

Chara just replied “hey, there all nice and very kind… a family of them took me in as there own, waaaay nicer than any human i've met”

Frisk still doesn't know what to do

“just go talk to them okay, i'm here for you okay” Chara soothingly says. 

Frisk nods and walk to the flower. 

Oh, Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!


	3. "The Flower"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisks and Chara Meet a Little Friendly Flower

“Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!” 

“PFFT, sounds like my dad named him” Chara exclaims with a smile. 

“Hmm… You’re new to the underground aren'tcha? Golly you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work down here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!” 

With those words said this flower and Frisk were pulled into a battle.

“What the?’ Frisk had barely caught themselves from jumping backwards as a familiar heart jumped out of their chest and floated in front of them. 

Chara explained, “that's your soul” but that was as far as they got as the Flower unknowingly interrupted them. 

“See that heart, that is your soul, the very culmination of your being!” 

“Rude” chara bluntly says looking quite peeved, “well he is right.. But why are we in a battle screen?” 

Frisk just absentmindedly stands still and nods, “i have no idea about anything anymore”, Frisk casually thinks. 

Chara nods “yup that's how i was at first, don't worry though, no one attacked me when i was alive. I usually started the battle screen you see now. Magic is strong here and will culminate when one wishes to fight and creates a zones like this to indicate a fight.” 

Chara sighs, “man mom scolded me every time i started this myself, i was told it's very wrong and weird for monsters since they don't ever fight amongst themselves.” 

Frisks gets caught up in a quick memory after what Chara had said, they remembered the last time they fought a bully, Frisk had sent the kid a grades above him to the hospitable. After that they resolved never to fight again when Frisk realized what they had done and its consequences. 

Chara had sensed the troubling emotions Frisk was feeling, “hey don’t worry i’m here, no one will hurt you and it's going to all good.” 

Frisk looks to Chara and smiles. 

“YO over here pall” Flowey was seriously getting impatient, i mean the human wasn't even looking at him.

“Someone ought to teach you proper manners, guess i'll have to do as well”

Chara just scoffs at what Flowey said that. 

Now that Flowey had Frisk’s attention, he continued, ‘Your soul starts of weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why love of course!” 

Chara blinks plainly, “what?.” 

“you want some love, don’t you? Don’t worry i'll share some with you!” Flowey gives an exaggerated wink, then continues their monologue.

“Down here love is shared though… Little White….. Friendliness Pellets.” 

Flowey summon’s 5 white “friendliness Pellets” that floated above him 

Chara stiffness in the air, “no this isn't right…” 

Move around get as many as you can! 

With that the pellets began slowly moving to Frisks soul. 

“MOVE OUT OF THE WAY FRISK!’ Chara quickly screams.

Frisks awkwardly moves themselves and their soul out of the way of the slow moving pellets. As it was the first time ever doing an action like moving their soul.

”ohh i'll explain right now that magic won't harm your body so just focus on moving your soul as that where it will hurt you if it gets hit Frisk.” Chara quickly informs.

“Alright Chara.. Thanks” Frisk gets up and looks back to the Flower who looks unimpressed and disappointed. 

“Hey buddy you missed them! Lets try again okay.” 

Frisk this time just moved the soul out of the way as the pellets harmlessly passed him. 

Flowey now looks pissed, “is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!!! Er ahh friendliness pellets!” 

Frisk again dodges the Pellets as they are a bit faster but still easy to dodge. 

“Hey we need to run as soon as we can! Wait… why can he attack so much without us getting a turn? This is rigged!!!” 

Chara looks around at the battle screen with a clear face of worry. This stupid Flower was dangerous and up to no good. Chara needed to help Frisk leave asap. 

Frisk is confused but again looks to Flowey this time, a horrendously scary scowl/grin is adorned on the face of this flower. 

“You know what's going on here, don’t you? You just wanted to see me suffer.” 

A ring of pellets quickly forms around Frisk giving no chance for escape. Chara and Frisk both are scared and horrified to speak. 

“DIE!!!” Was Flowey’s final word before going into maniacal laughter. The ring of Deadly magic pellets slowly closed in on Frisk’s soul. 

“Chara please help!!!” Frisk did not know what to do or what was going to happen, but Chara did, 

“AH I DON”T…..... NOOOO!!’ Chara screamed and a red aura shot out of Chara. As soon as the pellets touched Frisk’s soul they dissipated. 

Flowey was dumbstruck, mouth agape, and confused as all hell to what had happened with his attack. Frisk looked around weakly and then smiled.

“Thank you my guardian angel" they thought to Chara.

Chara Blushed a bit, “hey ahh, no problem, we need to leave now while he's confused run for the door” 

Before Chara could react or Frisk, Flowey who had finally snapped out of his shock had, tunneled several of his vines under Frisk, and bright his wrath upon Frisk without hesitation. Four spiked vines shot up from the ground and messily pieced Frisk’s Physical body

Holding him in the air while blood spattered everywhere. Frisk felt so much immediate pain, so much they could not react to anything. 

Chara just looked in horror as the flower smashed their friend into the ground, forcing more blood, and a scream from Frisk out. 

“Help…. Please” Frisk quietly said in between their pained gasps for air”. 

“IF MAGIC WON'T WORK ON YOU THEN I'LL CRUSH YOU TO MUSH AND TURN YOUR BONES TO DUST!!” Flower Yells in anger. 

With that said he directed the vines out of Frisk’s Body allowing more blood to spill, Frisk was no longer responding. 

Chara was in a trance, “no no no NO NO NO NOOO!!” but is was in vain as the four thorned vines slammed together onto Frisks neck crushing the spine, and severing Frisk’s head from their body.

Chara felt themselves blackout, which has never happened before as a ghost, sure they could “sleep” or in other terms allow the time to pass faster than normal to them but never blacking out unwillingly like this.

Although they felt they were still conscious.. When Chara woke up, There was nothing but blackness, was this true death? 

Chara wondered why now, as they looked to the blackness, they heard a familiar voice,

“CHARA! Stay Determined, You cannot give up… You are the future for humans and monsters….” 

Chara knew with all their being they had to continue, but how? Suddenly a red soul flashed before them. “Frisks soul” Chara muttered

Chara slowly enveloped the soul between their hands. Chara felt Frisk’s being within the soul, 

Chara did not want this, they wanted their friend to be alive, They did not want to give up.. THEY were Determined to not give up, somehow, Chara just knew it wasn't over yet. 

Chara held the soul close, Frisk.. Stay determined.. Stay with me.. DON'T YOU GIVE UP ON ME!”

Frisk was in the void again, by themselves. They had wondered if they were truly dead as that horrible monster flower definitely did peirce and rip their body apart. 

They felt absolutely nothing, just a calm that seems to beg for them to sleep.. Frisks was about to give in to this desire to completely close their eyes and sleep, but heard the cries of a friend, of Chara

“DON'T YOU GIVE UP ON ME!” 

With that said Frisk snapped out and cried out “Chara? Where are you?” 

As Frisks frantically searched around a two white text boxes appeared “Continue: and “Quit” 

Frisks wondered by what they meant, but somehow instinctively knew to press “Continue”, and as they did a white flash enveloped everything. 

Flowey was about to put his grimy vines around Frisk’s human soul when the most peculiar thing happened.. Everything Flashed to white then returned to normal… but things weren't the same.. The human's body and soul were gone.. No blood, no evidence they were there. 

Flowey was actually back to the middle of the room as if nothing had happened. 

“A reset?!!! Flowey yelled.”HOW.. no.. this is not going to happen.. Heheheh” Flowey smiled.

He knew the only why out was forward and that the human was trapped. He tunned down into the earth and made his way for a certain patch of flowers.


	4. "The Saver and the Corrupter"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter where the all important event happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i updated the Story summery and tags to better reflect this story. As i really could not make all of them at the beginning. Thank you for so many hits for a week old story and even a few kudos. I freaked out sooo hard when people kudos my work when it was just really a prologue but i give you the main event that makes this story. Thank you so much guys!!!!

Frisk woke up, in a patch of golden flowers 

“what happened?” Frisk wondered as they looked around in a daze. Frisk’s mind flashes back to the memory of being pierced by that demonic flower, and Frisk frantically grabs their chest checking to feel for the gaping holes left by them. 

Chara floats next to them, trying to snap Frisk from their panic until Frisk realized they were fine…. For now. 

“Chara what happened to me… didn't i die? Why are we back here? What's is going on?” Frisk still was on edge of crying as their body remembered the pain of being injured. 

“I don't know what happened either all i remember is being in a void, then seeing your soul and begging for you not to die.” Chara sighs, “well at least whatever happened we seem to be alive and back at my grave” 

Chara has an uneasy feeling to this situation, but something else is on their mind. 

“Chara wha” Frisk was going to ask something but Chara interrupted 

“Sorry Frisk but that flower is still there we need to leave NOW!” 

Frisk meekly nodded and got up, there body flinching as it slowly forgot the pains inflicted on them before. A few steps from the flower bed, a being showed up that made Frisk stop in their tracks in fear. 

Flowey had popped up right at the doorway out of the room, The only way out.

“Well Well Well, you think you're something special huh? So you have somehow overridden my powers to reset, WELL WHO CARES!!!! AS LONG AS YOU'RE STUCK HERE IN THIS ROOM YOU ARE EASY PREY!!” 

Flowey maniacally pulls his face into the scariest, toothiest grin Frisk has ever seen a flower perform, a feat quite easy as Frisk had never seen a flower like him before. 

Chara on the other hand was fuming anger, Chara wanted to strangle this flower, but Frisk was the one who would have to do such an act, as Chara was incorporeal. 

Chara mentally sighed then turned to Frisk. “Frisk, we need to leave now! I know you can't beat him but you have to get past him or we are going to be killed again!” 

Chara adds, “Frisk it seems i can stop the magic but you have to avoid those vines alright? So when you can, run past flowy and keep running. We find my mom Toriel, and were saved alright?” 

Frisk nods and prepares for Flowey’s attacks. 

“HMM so you are going to fight me?? AHAHAHAH youre determination is strong, but what will you do when you die OVER AND OVER AGAIN HUH?? Will you give up and let me inherit this world? OR will you keep going till i get bored of killing you? Either way i’m GOING to have a lot of fun with you now my little monarch! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH” 

Flowey Begins the fight while laughing a hollow rugged laugh. Flowy throws out around 20 of his Friendliness pellets

Frisks dodges what they can but some still hit them

The damage is nulled out by Chara, who was fully prepared and ready with their new found ability.

Flowey is not amused, “so Magic is useless huh? Well i can still do this!” 

Four vines emerge from the ground in the same way as before, only this time frisk manages to dodge them. Flowey attacks again, this time using both the magic pellets and his vines in different ways. Flowey had noticed that his pellets still had an effect, in a way, Frisk would still “feel” them and would get stunned a bit by them. He formed a plan as more attacks were thrown out by Flowey. 

Frisk on the other hand was tiring, they had not seen a chance to escape as the flower had thrown a ceaseless barrage of magic and vine attacks. Several cuts and gashes lined his sides and back. Frisk will not last much longer without anything to help them physically.

“GOD FUKING DAMMIT WHY CANT WE DO ANYTHING YET?” 

Chara was not happy at all as the fight dragged on to the 5 minute mark of endless attacks. 

Flowey was a cheater in Chara’s opinan. 

Frisk could not communicate anything they were too tired, too hurt, and had to focus or they would lose to the constant barrage of attacks. 

But frisk did notice as time passed that Flowey’s attacks were, in a way “thinning” the vines weren't as thick and the magic pellets were very dull white now. 

“Just gotta keep dodging he can't keep attacking forever” Chara narrated, they too had noticed. 

But how long could Frisk stamina last was the question. One that was soon answered as two pellets slammed into Frisk’s soul and then a vine slammed down behind their knees buckling Frisk forward onto the ground. 

Flowey now had trapped Frisk, holding him in place as the other three vines wrapped around Frisk, and pulled them into the air in front of Flowey. 

“Well you were just a little annoying monkey weren't ya? But i caught ya now…hmm what to do, what to do…” 

“Frisk struggle out of his grasp!’ Chara knew it was over if Frisk could not.

Frisk struggled but to no avail. 

Flowey watched in amusement as Frisk tried there best to escape. “Hey i’m liking what i see, but do you know what i would like to see more?” Flowey asks Frisk

Frisk just looks to him in fear. 

Flowey’s face contorts to another menacing smile as the vines wrapped around Frisks Knees and Elbows. 

“If you were doing that on the ground!!!” and with that Flowey twisted and crushed Frisks joints, then dropped Frisk onto the hard ground. 

Frisk was in too much pain only loud screams could be made from them. 

Chara was horrified by the scene as Frisk agonizingly moved what they could in painful misery on the old stone floor. 

Flowey was laughing again, this was too amusing to him. Another idea popped up in the demented flowers mind. 

“I wonder, hmm, i already crushed your joints, but how much force will i need to rip them off your body?” 

His vines were slowly creeping back to frisk, as Frisk painfully tried to escape. 

“HAHAHAHA you are moving like a snake right now!!” Flowey grabbed all four of frisks limbs with his vines then tightly pulled in four different directions. 

Chara tried to attack the flower, they knew they could not do anything to him, but Chara did not care their anger and nausea, would not let them just watch this happen. 

Flowey slowly increase the tug to Frisk as his limbs slowly made small popping sounds, at this point Frisk’s sense’s were dead due to the pain, just waiting for the inevitable to happen. 

Eventually Flowey had increased the tug enough for everyone there to hear the sound of three limbs being ripped apart and the splashing of blood gushing out as Flowey hoisted Frisk’s body by the left leg in the air. 

Frisk faded to the void once again as the laughing of the demented Flowey filled the background.

Chara was in the void once again, suddenly transported to it after frisk had died again. Yet again Frisks souls was in front of him, unlike before where it shined brightly and looked like a brilliant ruby, it was shining dully and cracked as if it had shattered into a million peices. 

Chara reached out and grabbed Frisk’s soul, this time they felt nothing emanating from it, unlike before Chara felt a strong desire to live, but nothing now. 

Chara felt utter sadness as it dawned that Frisk did not want to come back like before. Chara pleaded

“Frisks please.. You're the only one who has been able to see me, to talked to me…. To have found me…” 

This train of thought only made chara whole being slip deeper to the pit of depression within Chara. Memories emerged of another who had done the same, one who Chara had led to his death, one who had believed in Chara up till the end where he betrayed Chara. The one Chara had failed… all because Chara hadn't thought of anyone else but themselves.

“NO, i won't give up, i'll help them, i'll keep my Brother’s memory alive within me by helping Frisk, by saving them and keeping true to what my brother, what ASRIEL would have done!” 

With that said, Chara poured all that they were into the cold heart, Chara felt themselves being pulled within, they closed their eyes as it happened, and when Chara opened them, they saw a crying Frisk hunched up with their face crammed into their legs. 

Chara walked up to Frisk, “Hey, Frisk” 

Frisk stopped crying as they realized there weren't alone anymore, to Frisk’s disbelieve Chara was in front of them. 

“Chara.. How did you.. Why? I'm not worth this… i don't want this… the pain is too much to bear Chara..” 

Frisk started to cry again before Chara simply shushed them and kneeled next to Frisk 

“Look Frisk don't say that to yourself, you are my friend and i care because i.. Understand where you're coming from.. Can i tell you a story?” 

Frisk looks to Chara with a curious look, and simply nods. 

Chara takes a deep breath, “look i have never told anyone about this… no one, but i think you need to hear it. Well you know my eyes right, how there red?” 

Frisks nods, and adds “they are really pretty” Chara stumbles on their words,

“wh-what...heh alright well not a lot of people thought that, in fact only you and my adoptive family thought so, my real family and village thought different. They thought i was a monster, that i would bring bad luck and was possessed by the devil. 

Frisk just looked in disbelief, “what no.. no one could think that! Even if they are not a normal eye color” 

Chara shakes their head, “Frisk keep in mind this was along time ago, i don't now how long i have been dead for.. But things change… i know because i had time to dwell on these things to think about my own mistakes.. 

But i'm going off track here. Eventually my family, who had abused me and punished me for so long for such trivial things decide to get rid of me.. 

“They abandoned me on MT Ebbot and told me to join my kind. I tripped down and found myself in the underground. I was scared, and frightened but not from them, from myself.. my new family helped me, they showed me kindness no one had, that no matter how bad you may think of yourself, you aren't and others are there for you. Like they were for me, i am here for you. Please stay determined Frisk, we can get past that flower, please… your my friend and i want to help”

Frisk looked in shock and disbelief, “Really?” 

Chara gave a patient smile “Yes” then gets up and walks in front of Frisks, lowering their hand for Frisk to grab. 

Frisks looks hesitantly, but grabs Chara hand, as Chara pulls Frisk up, Frisk makes a comment 

“your hand.. Its warm.. I didn't think i would be able to touch you in my life… it's nice”

Chara blushes,”that surprised me too, but hey we're going to be partners thought this stupid flower thing and more okay, i'll help you however i can alright” 

Frisk nods, now they are both blushing, “alright, partner.” With that said, the continue and quit boxes show up again, this time both Chara and Frisk press continue, still holding hands.

Everything happened the same as before with a minor change, Frisk was dodging EVERYTHING Flowey throw at Frisk. Flowey couldn't even land single pellet out of the hundred or so he summoned. 

“COULD YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!!!!!” 

Flowey had enough, Flowey decided to end this now. He was going to use an attack that was called a “special attack”, now most monsters would call it out, as the attack drained everything from the monster, as a kindness to the opponent and to signal the end of the fight after, since the monster would be unable to battle after one is used. 

But flowey would not, as he prepared it, Frisk saw the chance to leave, seeing Flowey Preoccupied with whatever he was doing. Frisk darted off down the hallway running to fast for Flowey vines to keep up.

Flowey darted underground and followed, still Prepping his special attack while doing so.

“Good Job Frisk, i knew you could do it!” Chara exclaimed. 

“We did it” Frisk told Chara with their mind talk, as Frisk was too busy running to say anything physically. 

Chara quickly blushed up, “well, just keep running partner, he's still following us most likely.” 

Frisk did, running past the first room they encountered Flowey and into the next where they saw a large door and steps, Frisks was halfway up the steps when a unwanted flower showed up above the stairs. 

“YOU IDIOT! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE??!!” Flower was not just angry, well at least a form of ager Flowey thought to themselves he was happy as well, his attack was ready.

With his small monologue done, his attack was unleashed.

A star Formed above Flowey and after a small delay, Hundreds of thousand of small pellets Exploded From it and Rained down on Frisk before they could prepare. 

Chara could not keep Frisk’s soul from not taking damage from the attack and both were quickly overwhelmed. Frisk actually survived the attack with a staggering 1 HP, the pellets did very little damage for a single pellet, but the whole attack was to quickly overwhelm the opponent, which it had definitely done.

Now completely vulnerable to Flowey, Frisk prepared for the agonizing death they knew was coming, except it didn't. 

Flowey had a look of interest on his face, “well this is interesting, next time even my special attack won't be enough huh? You're something special kid let me tell you that.” 

Both Chara and Frisk were wondering what he would do, even Flowey himself was pondering this. 

Flowey was really troubled by the fact he could not easily kill this small human, but when his gaze drifted of the human and to a small glittering star, he had a wicked idea. 

“HAHAHAHA NOW I WONDER WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!” was all Flowey said as he got closure to Frisk. 

Chara was trying to comfort Frisk, but they could not prepare themselves with what came next. 

Flowey uprooted themselves out of the earth and then smiled maniacally as he sent his roots into Frisks body. 

Chara realized that Flowey was going to PLANT himself into frisks body

“OMG NO FRISK!’ but he could only watch as Frisk was painfully screaming with each and every root intruded into their necks flesh. 

Soon Flowey had done the unthinkable, they had rooted himself into Frisk’s neck, but he didn't kill them, just sent the roots and vines into and around the skin and throughout Frisk’s body and limbs for control. 

The skin which were visible clearly showed bulges to where flower had put in his vines and roots. Flowey awkwardly pulled and controlled his roots and vines to pull Frisk off the ground, using the little magic he had left to heal and keep Frisk alive.

“Now listen you trash!” Flowey exclaimed “you see that yellow star? That's a ‘save point’, and it allowed me to save a state of time to load from whenever i pleased. You now have my power so i want you to save there instead of me.” 

Frisk was in too much pain to reply, but Chara urged them not to. “Don't do what he wants! Fight him!” 

When Frisk did not comply Flowey forced his body near the save point then he used vines to twist at Frisk’s innards in different ways, being careful not to kill Frisk as well. 

“If you want this to stop just save, i can do this all day”. 

Frisk could not stand the pain for long, “i'm sorry Chara….” thought Frisk, they then reached for the save point, a option to save popped up in Frisk’s mind, and Frisk saved. 

“Yes i could feel you saving, now if this fails i could always try other things now that im planted on you eheheheh.” 

Suddenly Frisk collapsed as feeling left them, Frisk looked in horror as their soul was out of their body, and around it was Floweys vines digging into his soul, his being. 

Flowey then used his embedded vines to crush Frisk’s heart, and soon they were in the void yet again. 

Chara and Frisk looked at each other, they didn't have to find each other this time,. I’m sorry Chara…” 

Frisk was starting to cry when Chara grabbed them and hugged them close. 

“No i should be sorry… i'm more useless then i thought Frisk, i can't help you at all but give advice and facts…” 

This time, as they comforted each other, Three option came up ‘Continue’ ‘Quit’ and the third was blurred beyond ability to read. 

It caught their attention, as they stood in front of the third option trying to make it out, a flower popped out of the void. THE only flower that could, Flowey. 

“Well howdy scumbag! So how's it being dead for a third time hehehehe but now I'M here with you! 

Frisk Jumped back fell down and looked at Flowey contort his face yet again to the toothiest grin they've ever seen. 

Chara tried to step on Flowey and squash him, but there foot simply phased threw. 

“UGHHH EVEN HERE I CAN'T KILL THE BASTARD” Chara yells in frustration. 

“Well loser you know about the continue and quit functions, but i have blocked the third… you can only continue from here to live. I wonder what will happen to me since i latched my magic onto your soul when you died. LET'S FIND OUT SHALL WE??” 

With his face still in a giant evil grin, Flowey slammed a vine onto the Continue button.

Everything went white….

Load Failed…  
Save Corrupt…  
Recovering…  
Loading Corrupt Save….  
Complete…

When the flash ended, Chara noticed they were back in front of the save point, They quickly wondered why they had never seen such a thing before now. 

Chara turned around to find Frisk, but to Chara utter shock Frisk was no longer Them. “oh shit..” Chara muttered as They looked at this ‘new’ Frisk. 

They had round green lumps exposed around their wrists, a large golden flower with a face was poking out of the neck with several more green lumps around the neck too. 

The most alarming thing though, was Frisk’s eyes were completely open, and they were a Sickly bright golden yellow, with a stupid grin adorning thier face. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA This is amazing!!!! I have complete control of this body AHAHAHAHAH i DID not EXPECT THIS OUTCOME!!” 

The Flowey Possessed Frisk lifted both their arms out and experimented a bit with the new found body movements, a few practice steps. 

“Weird i still can't feel anything.. Maybe because i haven't truly absorbed the soul of this body..”Flowey muttered, 

“But that won't matter when i get the others” Laughing Flowey walked through up to the doorway and out to the next room, as well as Ignoring Chara attempts to confront him, and see if Frisk was alright. 

“You BASTARD!!!’ Chara yelled as their own body felt the pull to follow. Chara realized he was now stuck with a homicidal Flower who could not interact with. 

 

“I don't know how, but i will stop this madness and save frisk from you you monster” Chara swore, as they passed the same doorway as had the abomination known as Flowey had. 

Little did Chara know what horrors yet to be witnessed were coming.


	5. "Fear and Anger"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey clears out the ruins and Chara tries their best to think on what they can do to help frisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO sorry for the delay, updates should be a little faster now that i figured out where some concepts and things need to be and happen. I found that i need to rethink some parts after i wrote them and ended up rewriting this chapter. Please let me know what you think, as its just me writing this and i would love some feedback! Thank you for reading as always!!

Chara was in thought as they were following this…. Parasite who seemed to have stolen Frisk from them. Chara tried to speak telepathically with Frisk but to no response.. Did this weed destroy Frisk entirely? 

Then it hit Chara, a wave of confusion, despair, loneliness and sadness. Chara was unfamiliar with these feelings, they had been stuck to their grave for over a hundred years, forced to think on all the outcomes and what ifs, if Chara did not go and form that horrible plan. They had realized that being with Asriel would have brought more happiness for both of them then the surface could provide one of them. To have forced a kind and gentle soul such as Asriel to try and commit murder was unforgivable still. Chara learned to put their hatred aside for Asriel's memory. 

But they found themselves now begin to feel that hatred again, not for humanity but for a single little devious pest. Then it hit him, those emotions was not coming from them, but from Frisk. This revelation comforted Chara greatly.

“maybe i could speak to them again if i keep trying.. And eventually save them from this monster” Chara said to themselves quietly and happily.

Suddenly the Flowey… Frisk? Abomination stopped, in their way a small Froggit hopped into battle with a threatening ribbit as best it could. 

Flower sneered, “hmm a small little toad wants to fight? Well i guess it’s only natural since i look human huh? Well i do need EXP and LV to make this new found body of mine stronger.. I can't stand having only 20 hp, it’s ridiculous monsters were beat by such WEAKLINGS”. 

The battle began, and ended as fast as it had started. The froggit stood no chance as flowey killed him with two swings from a stick they had found in Frisk’s very large pockets. 

Chara looked sick as the Froggit turned to ash, “of course he could kill the poor guy.. His intent to kill was stupidly high”. 

Chara wondered why the Froggit engaged the battle himself, and at Flowey’s comments before the battle. 

“Are humans being hunted down? Is that why the Froggit fought? No… Monster kind are made of love and compassion, they could never do that..” 

Chara wanted to believe this so bad, even if Flowey proved to them otherwise, it was what Chara had learned and experienced first hand about monsters. 

“I cant believe how right i was when i said i would make this meatbags soul stronger in the beginning! AHAHAHAH” Flowey chuckled to themselves as Frisk’s LOVE and EXP increased from the kill. 

Strangely Chara felt something as the numbers increased.. It felt odd.. why were they feeling this sensation? Chara wondered about this as they followed Flowey/Frisk farther into the ruins. As Flowey commanded Frisk’s body past the spike puzzle, paused at the dummy before testing their body strength, instantly smashing the dummy, Flowey was happy viewing the mess they made, 

Chara could not shake that feeling he still had from the killing of the froggit. 

Flowey eventually made it to the room that housed a jar of candy. Meant for a quick boost to monsters when they need it. 

Flowey just knocked over the bowl before leaving the room, destroying all the candy. “Wow, is he trying to be rude or be a baby” Chara muttered 

As Flowey just continued to grin like an idiot. They encountered another save point, Flowey saved, then was immediately attacked by a whimsun. 

It meekly prepared for battle, but alas Flowey simple slashed with Frisk’s backhand and killed it. 

“BOOOOORRRINNNG’ Flowey whinned. “Where is that stupid goat? SHE would make it more interesting heheheh” 

Chara stopped following, “did he mean mom? Where is she.. It’s not like her to miss a day at my grave… i hope she's okay.” Chara thought.

Meanwhile, Toriel was frantically hurrying out of her home. “I really messed up now.. I am an hour late from checking to see if anyone fell today” 

Toriel will have to remember not to stay up all night writing jokes again. “I was just on a roll making them up last night, if a human falls today and something happens to them i can’t forgive myself.” 

Little did she will know how right she was.

Flowey was getting tired of fighting whimsun’s and Froggits when finally a Vegetiod showed. Flowey had killed 10 monsters so far, and risen Frisks LV to 2 halfway to 3 it seemed. 

“Ugg finally, i can't believe i haven't seen a Moldsmal yet” Flowey whined. The Vegetiod put up a valiant fight but was beaten in 2 hits. 

Chara was sick to their stomach watching this play out, dust now clung to Frisks body in small patches now. The worst part though for Chara, was the weird feeling they got only increased slightly with every kill, it was just a sensation, but Chara felt it would get much stronger if this kept up. It wasn’t that this feeling felt wrong, it made them feel stronger, it was the knowledge that it came from these monsters death. Also the fact that they could feel Frisk’s Feelings emotions get muffled down slightly and smothered with every kill. 

“i really need to figure out a way to communicate with Frisk again, i can’t save them if i can’t talk to them” Chara concluded. 

Flowey finished of 4 more monsters before getting to a save point, a Lox, a Migosp and two Molsmal were now nothing but dust, only to make the numbers rise. 

Flowey again saved, “i can't wait till i find Toriel… I’m going to enjoy seeing her face after she realizes she has failed yet again to save another human!’ Flowey monologues to himself. 

“Wow you are such an original villain, no other bad guy monologues even when there are no one to hear you dumbass” Chara mocked, they felt slightly better even if they had just done the same stupid thing Flowey had just done. 

Yet it seemed to have made a spark of slight laughter from someone.. Chara realized that Frisk had heard it, and where laughing a little from it. They could feel it emanating from their soul. 

Chara remembered they had entered Frisk soul before, maybe they could do it again, Chara thought. Chara closed their eyes, and focused on Frisk’s soul, they did everything they had done before, after a short delay. Chara felt themselves within Frisk’s soul and opened their eyes. 

Chara was in front of Frisk, in the all too familiar black void, Frisk was forced into a sitting position with vines wrapped around them, preventing any movement from Frisk. 

“Shit Frisk! What happened” Chara asked, as they went up to Frisk and tried to pull the vines off, but they were too tight. Frisk raised their head, they seemed to have been crying, so much that they could no longer produce tears. 

“Chara.. Is that you?” Frisk asked, Chara nodded, 

“i’m so sorry Chara.. I should have listened to you,” Frisk began to dry heave attempting to cry again. “If i-i d-didn't g-g-give in t-oto.. Frisks stuttered out before Chara leaned onto Frisk, and pulled them into a protective hug. 

“Shushh” Chara cooed, “its alright, its not your fault.. Its that accursed weed’s fault” 

“No that's not it,” Frisk sobbed, “i had some control over my body until he began killing those monsters.. IF I DIDN'T GIVE UP I COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM!” Frisk cried loudly 

“but now.. I’m trapped, and everytime he kills a monster i feel myself slipping away. Like i’m losing myself and i’m scared Chara!”

Chara took some time to process this, still comforting Frisk in their hug. 

“Look Frisk, we all make mistakes that makes bad things happen, but this is not your fault and don’t ever blame yourself for this okay! You were scared and alone, but not anymore. I’m here to help, so please stop blaming yourself Frisk!” said Chara as they tightened the hug. 

While trying to comfort Frisk, Chara could not stop thinking of ways to strangle the weed who did this, their anger was building up, and this feeling of.. Power lingered in them since Flowey went on his holocaustic rampage. 

“When i drag that flower off Frisk i’m going to slowly kill and torture that son of a bitch” Chara thought to themselves, but their face gave Frisk a scare seeing it contorted in his anger. 

“Chara wha-whats wrong?” Chara snapped out of it, 

“oh sorry, didnt mean to frighten you Frisk. I just can’t shake this feeling i’m getting, it’s nothing really” Chara lied.

Suddenly both Chara and Frisk felt the numbers rise, Flowey had finished killing his 20th monster. Frisk’s LV increased to 3, “Ugh Chara i fell sick..” Frisk looked paler than before after the numbers increased, Chara also felt the strange feeling a little stronger now. 

When Chara tried to part off the hug, they found that there hands had feeling again, like they were alive. Before he couldn’t feel anything, even when giving a hug in ‘soul form’. Chara put their thoughts away for later as a booming voice emerged. 

“Hey have you finally stopped crying did you?” Chara and Frisks couldn't believe who they had heard speaking, they looked around but could not see Flowey. 

‘I thought you would never stop, so i tuned you out, but now you have maybe i can finally get some fun done without you being a baby huh?” Flowey Voice stopped and went silent, after a few moments both Chara and Frisk gave a sigh of relief. 

Chara decided that having Frisk telepathically speak to Chara, was best from now on 

“hey we can't let him know i exist okay. Ill try to come up with a plan, but for now try to take care Frisk, i’m going to leave and see how far into the ruins he’s gotten.

Frisk nodded and Chara gave a final hug before departing from Frisk’s soul.

When Chara opened there eyes to view the ruins once again, they saw someone they knew, it gave them both feelings of joy and dread. 

Toriel finally had encountered Flowey after the rock puzzle had been solved and passed. Chara slightly whispered out,

“Mom”


	6. Toriel's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel encounters Flowey's new body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO we got a new chapter, i am excited for this one, as the Toriel boss encounter made a huge impact on me in the very first play-though i made. please let me know if i am doing well or on areas i can improve! i need feedback please!! :D

Toriel was getting a horrible feeling, as she deactivated the traps that required certain switches to be flipped, and entered the room that froggits loved to play in, there were no Froggits. There was no one around, it was empty, the ruins are a small place where 21 monsters including her live in, plus a strange flower. How can she not have seen any familiar monsters yet? 

She left the room quickly and found napstablook pretending to sleep, “oh excuse me, but i must pass!” Toriel quickly said. 

The ghost got up and faded from the room apologetically, like they did every time they had done before. Toriel seemed relieved that the ghost was here, but still felt that a horrible thing has happened to the other residents of the ruins. 

She got ready to talk to the rock in the next room, the puzzle had three rocks, but only one needed to be moved to solve it. This rock was actually magically alive and was very nice to those it meets, although it did love to play pranks with those who wanted to pass. 

“Stupid Rock!! I told you to stay!! Do you want me to destroy you??” Flowey yelled from Frisk’s body. 

He was so mad, that he used the his actual mouth on the flower to say this then Frisk’s. 

“You don’t scare me darling! If you're going to be mean i’m not moving anymore for you!” The rock hissed out. 

Flowey had enough he swung Frisk’s arm out with the stick in hand to attack the rock. The stick shattered from the abuse. 

“Haha nice try buddy!” the rock mockingly pointed out. 

Flowey fumed, their only weapon was gone, and they really couldn't use his magic anymore now that he was attached to a human body. 

“Stupid fleshy human body.. Why does it have to dampen my magic and force me to use human restraints?’ Flowey complained. 

Meanwhile Chara was actually having a ball, they were enjoying this, “ha can't believe this idiot is this dumb!’ Chara happily exclaimed. 

His rampage stopped by the most simplest puzzles in the ruins was rather ironic to Chara. 

“YOU KNOW WHAT I’M TIRED OF THIS BULLSHIT” Flowey angrily yelled out, in his fit he swung Frisk’s right arm toward the rock, not anywhere close to hit it with. But just in the immediate direction of the rock. What happened next surprised everyone, three vines lashed out of Frisk’s arm and shattered the rock, sending little pebbles and chunks across the room.

Flowey flower face and Frisk’s Controlled body both showed a face of awe as Flowey looked at the long vines protruding from the green lumps that were around Frisk’s wrist. Then slowly two wide smiles showed up on Flowey’s enslaved body. 

“So i can use my magic in this form.. It just has been restricted to my physical attacks!” Flowey happily stated to himself. With this newfound power realization, he moved one of the lifeless rocks in place of the old destroyed rock, completing the puzzle. 

“So much easier when i don’t have to rely on anyone but myself” Flowey stated in glee. 

“Seriously” chara thought, “is he that dumb to talk to himself this whole time, or is he narrating this to Frisk?” 

“Anyway, this is bad.” Chara knew that Flowey now had more power to kill with those vines than any weapon could from a human standpoint. 

After moving the rock the puzzle was solved, the spikes dropped and flowy turned to the bridge and saw the monster he was looking for, Toriel. 

“Well took you long enough” Flowey yelled out, smiling even more as he witnessed the most shocked expression he has ever witness to take place on another being.

 

When she got to the room, the spikes had dropped in front of her, she noticed a child turning to her. 

“Oh my lord, a child did fall” she thought excitedly, that excitement soon dropped after she noticed the long tendrils coming from the child's hand, the destroyed rock scattered everywhere. As the child turned to face her, she saw the one thing she may have disliked more than Asgore. 

A single golden flower embedded in the child's neck, the child themselves bore an unnatural grin and yellow eyes. She took her hands to her mouth, 

“no.. please no…” Toriel pleaded out loud.” 

“OH YES YOU COW!!!” Flowey lauded, then the flowey on the child's neck twisted back to bare a face and eyes again, looking directly at Toriel. 

“You failed yet again! The seventh time in a row! Congratulations! You truly are a failure!” Flowey gloated laughing with both mouths to accent the despair for the lonely mother. 

Toriel collapsed onto her knees crying, she failed yet again, another child killed by monster kind.. Because she was having a good time last night. The facts burned into her, she was defeated before she even began the fight.

Chara was in a state of panic and confusion, “MOM GET UP!!” Chara cried, the realization that every child had seemed to have been killed struck them in that moment. They wanted the truth about why monster kind was attacking humans, during their long wait at their grave, Chara had seen six other children pass. 

Chara never really wondered why toriel had been in the ruins, they just figured it was to watch for fallen humans. To be a mother and take care of them, not have them killed. 

“Mom please.. Stop this thing.. You can still help Frisk.. THEY NEED YOU SO GET UP!” Chara cried in vain, trying to help the mom that loved them wholly even if Chara made so many mistakes, and taken all from her. Chara truly loved Toriel as their mother.

“WOW i expected more from the queen of monster kind, to love humans so much to be broken by one's loss before you ever met them? PATHETIC! IN THIS WORLD IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED AND YOU DON'T FIT IN THIS WORLD!!! SO DIE!!!” 

Flowey shot out his vines once again from Frisk’s arm, aiming for Toriel’s heart. 

The next few seconds were in slow motion for Toriel, she had given up, this would be for her sins she thought, she needed to die because she was a failure who couldn't save a single child. She deserved this for her failures, and so she was going to accept this. But in the final second she heard a voice call to her, like a rush of power entered her mind.

“PLEASE MOM STAY STRONG, HELP FRISK, STOP THIS MONSTER FROM HURTING MORE MONSTERS… please stay alive for me… 

This voice.. Chara?” 

Flowey was really thought the old goat would do more, he knew if she truly fought back it meant trouble, she was stronger than Asgore with her magic. It would definitely be an entertaining challenge in this weaker form, but if she would not fight back, she would contribute to the strengthening of it. 

As the vines were about to rip into Toriels body, an explosion of flame and fire incinerated them, and evaporated the water around the room. Flowey fliched from the excessive heat, as he looked to wear Toriel now stood, the bridge, puzzle and pool of water was eviscerated into molten rock and ash.

Flowey smiled, “now were talking!” 

Before he could monologue more, a large pillar of flame was launched into plowey direction, Flowey managed to dodge just barely. 

“You will not harm anyone else evil thing! Toriel spat, “i will make sure of it” 

The fight began for real now

Frisk’s soul appeared for battle in front of his body, the vines wrapped around it, piercing it and they looked thicker, and the soul seemed to be slightly cracked around the edges where the vines dug into it.

Toriel could not look at the thing directly instead she spun wave after wave of molten fire so hot it burned the ground to molten liquid wherever they landed. Flowey could not fight back, his vines were burnt to a crisp, and had no weapon to fight her, he was completely outmatched. All flowey could do was dodge and think.

Toriels magic spun in waves around Flowey, he had been trapped. 

“ITS OVER YOU FOUL CREATURE” Toriel cried out, she was still crying even in this state 

Flowey noticed. Before the fire rained down on him, he quickly formed a plan and shouted

“if you kill me the child dies too!” hoping this would buy him some time, it did. 

Toriel stopped the attack, but kept the fire around him. “Isn't the child already dead, fiend?” 

She asked Flowey, so he kept leading her on, but it was true in all honesty. “Yes they are still alive! Believe it or not everytime i killed the bastard, time was reversed! I couldn't permanently kill this human who had such a strong ability! They could rewind time even from death! Amazing, but i came up with a plan, i tired them out and planted myself onto his soul! Flowey stated

“no that shouldn't be a plausible thing, you are lying to me!” Toriel muttered. She actually wanted to believe it, but how can she from such a preposterous claim.

“It's true look at the soul yourself can't you see it? If you kill me you're only going to kill them!” Flowey knew if she killed him, Frisk’s powers would reset back to the last save point, but then he would have to kill half of the ruins again, AND deal with the Rock again. He would rather try and win now than later. 

”If this is true then release them creature!” Toriel demanded, 

Flowey only shook their head “i won’t” he said, “but i know you can’t kill this child, you want to help them so bad you would try to save them.” 

“Then i have no choice..” Flowey’s grin popped up again, his plan already in action, magic vines at the ready had tunneled through frisk body wrapping the body up in a protective way, he only had one shot. 

Use magic to form a barrier. To survive and commit a counter attack to kill her. 

He had little magic he could use in Frisk’s body but it should be enough to ward the fire attacks from damaging the soul and body. Finally ready for his counter attack toriel did something unexpected. 

“I WILL KILL YOU HERE AND KNOW TO SAVE THEIR SOUL FROM YOU!!!!” 

Unexpected, Flowey really thought she would hold her attack, what got to her? but Flowey was ready, the attacks failed to do significant damage, as he ran past them using Frisks body he yelled out

“IF YOU TRULY LOVED YOUR CHILD ASRIEL, YOU WOULD'VE STOPPED ASGORE IN THE BEGINNING BEFORE HE KILLED ANY CHILDREN!!” a low blow, even for Flower, but it had to be done.

The words struck her soul and she faltered, if only for a second, but that was enough as flowey launched his attack mercilessly with all the hatred he had to kill her instantly. The vines pierced her body, ready to tear Toriel’s soul to pieces 

“NO MOOOOM” Chara cried, but it was over.

Crying yet again in pain and sock, Toriel muttered, “No i can’t.. Why.. am i such a failure? 

With that, Flowey destroyed her soul, and Toriel turned to dust. Flowey’s human body leveled up to six, three entire levels. 

He was pleased that this had worked, Frisk was suffering from the massive LOVE and EXP gain, and Chara was staring into the ashes of his beloved adoptive mother, memories began to flash before Chara’s eye’s, mother they whispered before the flashback consumed them.


	7. "love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

“MOOOM NOOO!!!!!” a small child screamed, their red eyes now swollen and tears running down their face. 

Thier father simply held them back and watched the spectacle with a face of stone. 

Chara’s mother was on a platform with a noose tied around her neck, the executioner giving the final words. 

“This witch has tainted her child with evil magic! As such we will purge her evil soul from this world! 

Screams of hate and anger range up happy that this “witch” would meet her dues. 

“Please i didn't do anything! I’m not a witch! I need to take care of my child PLEASE!” she cried out, but to no avail, anyone who would not admit there heretic ways to the lord would be punished. 

That punishment came soon after as the platform dropped under her and she was hung breaking her neck, killing her. 

“THE WITCH IS DEAD” the executioner cried out, the whole crowd cheered, except for two, the father still wearing a face of stone, and a child who just lost their mother, crying and heaving. 

Soon after the priest performed their rites and left, leaving the body to hang. The father picked up their child and left home. Before entering the home, he dropped his child, turned to them, and said 

“we have much work to redeem your soul demon.” Then left to continue his work around his house leaving a stunned and very emotional burdened child at the steps of their house.

The Flashback ends as Chara is snapped out by a feeling of despair and sadness they felt coming from Frisk’s soul. 

Chara quickly readied themselves and teleported their being into Frisk’s soul. Again they were in a void like abyss, and yet again they were in front of frisk. Only this time not tied up by vines and standing up looking incredibly sad.

”Hey Frisk are you-” before Chara could finish they were tackled by Frisk and pulled into a hugged very tightly. 

“Chara, i.. I saw that memory… I’M SO SORRY YOU HAVE GONE THROUGH SUCH A THING!” Frisk telepathically cried into Chara hugging them tighter, and pulling their face down into chara sweater. 

Chara was stunned, they couldn't believe that Frisk saw their memories, barely believing that another human genuinely cared for them at all really. 

Chara tried to calm down Frisk, “hey i'm alright, they lied, it was along time ago.. Okay? 

Honestly Chara was still Feeling a deep remorse and sadness over the fresh wounds on their old scars. Seeing Toriel.. Mother die was not very pleasant for Chara and had brought up old emotions. 

“Liar.. Don’t lie to me.. I don't like lies… lies hurt, to both parties.. So please don’t pretend Chara.. I care for you.. You have been my only friend ever.. So PLEASE let me help you!!” 

Frisk said with determination. Chara couldn't beleive what was being said, they began to tear up, then hugged Frisk back. 

“Hah, i’m supposed to be helping you out, i guess i’m not a very good protector huh?” 

Frisk replied, “we are partners now right? We got to help each other out! Also you are a good protector, i mean, if it weren't for you i would've been dead a long time ago! I mean it Chara you are an amazing person!!” 

Chara was hugging Frisk back tighter now both crying and comforting each other. 

As the two found solace in each other, Chara realized that a significant fact they have been brushing off for a long time now. 

Chara had emotions again, when chara was just a ghost, not attached to anyone like Frisk they couldn't feel a thing. Remorse, sadness, anger, happiness.. They just was their, a cold emotionless being that watched the time go by and thought, and watched. 

They realized that only when Frisk had fallen on Chara’s grave that they unknowingly gained emotions again. Was that why they were so focused to save frisk? Was that why they found Frisk so comforting, a whiplash from the return of emotions from having them back and so readily accepting Frisk? Or was it simply that they were similar? 

Chara decided it wasn't relevant anymore, they truly cared and loved frisk, as long as they existed Chara would try and care for Frisk. 

After a good five minutes from the embrace, Frisk finally pulled back 

“i.. I have a story for you now Chara.” 

Chara blinked a bit, then nodded “are you sure Frisk? You don't have to say anything on my behalf” 

Frisk nodded their head sideway “i think it's time i shared this, its good for both of us.” and with that Frisk opened their eyes. 

Chara gasped at what they saw, a beautiful pair of light violet eyes. “Why were you hiding your eyes? There beautiful!!” Chara exclaimed. 

Frisk blushed a bit and brought his sleeve up to their mouth and bit it. “I was about to explain.. And thank you Chara, it means a lot to me that you like them. My story isn't as tragic as what i saw from you.. But i think it will helps somehow. So i will start the story now” Chara nodded as Frisk began their tale.

“I was born a bastard, my parent only living together because of me. They fought constantly and would not really care for me that well. 

I had a grandmother who loved me though so she was the one who truly cared for me though my childhood. My mother was native, and my father was white. 

They had many different viewpoints on things and fought every week, i don't think i would have survived if it wasn't for my grandmother.. She loved everything about me. 

When i was a child i had blue eyes. But when i entered elementary school, it was discovered i had Ocular albinism, a genetic condition only affects the eyes. 

As i grew, my eyes changed color from a deep blue to a violet. Almost everyone even my parent either hated me or made fun of me for my eye color from then on. The boys bullied me over them, even the girls stayed away calling me a freak. That why i refer to myself as a non binary today.. Because of what others made me feel. 

Only my grandmother loved me, so she knitted this sweater for me to show that me and my eyes were beautiful. She taught me so much, to live with kindness and not harm others and don't take what others meanly say to heart. I really loved her..but..she.. She was killed by my dad in a drunken rage.. In one night i.. I.. I lost the only person i knew who loved me.. After that, my father left.. He was never caught.. So i was left with my mom.. She didn't like me and because dad left we were forced to a poorer side of town, i was even bullied there more than before.. But i didn't give in.. i thought that i could prove them wrong, that i was not weak, and that i could live like my grandmother taught me, with kindness. But then i.. I ruined everything, failing what my grandmother taught me, and beat up a bullie several grades above after i just.. Lost it from all the physical and emotional abuse.. I sent him to the hospitable, he ended up in a coma.

After that NO one would go near me, and the police constantly dogged me and my mom, she even stopped feeding me.. So i left.. And climbed the mountain to well... you know the rest” Frisk stopped talking and looked down in shame, they still felt horrible, as if everything was there fault. 

Frisk felt like they were about to cry again, before two hands grabbed Frisks shoulders, and forced his gaze to Chara’s eyes.

Chara realized so much during the obviously brief summary of frisk’s life. They had seemingly skipped many details, but it didn't matter. The worn clothes, the closed eyes, the scars poking out from their clothing, the reason why they came here… it was horrible and revolting to Chara, an old emotion seeped up from the depths of Chara mind, hatred, hatred of humanity and what they are capable of. 

They were both children discarded by humanity, and Chara finally understood so many things at the end of the story, but also something else was being felt within chara, something they felt when living with the Dreemurs, their adopted family, more and more of it started to be felt by Chara before they decided to act on it.. 

“Frisk, it's not your fault… you are an amazing person..you were better than me in my life, i admire that you tried to stay strong, and live like she wished for you to be. YOU didn't fail her, she loved you no matter what, i'm sure she forgives you.. We are so a like Frisk, yet so different i can tell you that…. I.. (chara paused)…Frisk…”

(another pause, both Frisk and Chara seemed to be on edge)

“I love you!” Chara finally and boldly stated with a deep stare.

Now blushing Frisk, could only say “what? How could you love me? Im.. i'm a loser and failure..” 

Chara shock them “no you an amazing person who deserved better, i always was attracted to you, wanting to help you for some reason Frisk, and know i know why.. I love you Frisk.” 

Frisk heart felt like it exploded from those words, someone other than their grandma, and looked to be only a year older then them, just admitted to loving them. 

Frisk, looked at Chara eyes and somehow knew that they were feeling the same thing. “I love you too Chara,” Frisk said while staring into their ruby eyes. 

“i can't believe i found someone i could say that in my lifetime.. Let alone at age 12 haha” Frisk thought. 

Still staring into each other's eyes, they leaned in forward, closed their eyes as their lips approached each other's lips. It seemed like an eternity for each of them as they finally kissed, a simple kiss it was, just on the lips, but for Frisk, and Chara, it felt amazing, like fireworks had lit up in each others hearts. 

After the kiss, they both pulled back and only stared into each other's eyes, one gleaming a light violet, and another shining brilliantly red like a ruby. 

After a while of such an act, Frisk felt their body moving significantly, seems Flowey had recovered enough of their magic and strength to move after that fight. 

“I'm sorry Chara, it seems you have to go and watch Flowey again” Frisk telepathically communicated to Chara, Chara still wanted to spend more time with Frisk, but Chara understood and gave a final hug and wave, before leaving Frisk’s soul. 

That kiss was something neither will ever forget in their lifetime, or afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you it was gonna be a rushed relationship, i'm so bad at writing XD


	8. "Who's Master and Slave"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey moves on, but who's really the master and who's really the slave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me, i had trouble deciding where to take this and how sans would react to this, or just how to write the encounter with sans. thank you for all the awesome comments i have had so far and i'm happy to at least know where i'm taking this story after rewriting this chapter twice ahah.

Flowey laid his stolen body to rest against the wall, staring at the dust of the once queen of monster kind. His magic drained and depleted, he rested for a little bit. While recollecting himself and taking time to rebuild his magic, and heal Frisk’s body. Flowey took into consideration the outcome of the battle with toriel.

“I can’t believe it was that hard to beat that old goat.. And what i had to do, to do so.”

Flowey took in some moments to think, “in other timelines, i had to sneak and trick others to beat them.. But that accused skeleton always stopped me.. And i couldn't get Asgore to show me the souls so i wouldn't have to fight that smiling trash bag”

“I won with using this kid as a ploy.. Maybe i could do the same with the stupid comedian…he’s my only threat besides Asgore… well if it doesn't, i’ll have infinite chances to get past him” Flowey smiles.

Soon after Flowey got back up, healed and magic rejuvenated mostly, he headed to the now vacant home of the deceased monster Toriel. Along the way Flowey saved multiple times, ensuring not to need to backtrack in case something went wrong.

It did not take long, only a few minutes now that all monsters have been eradicated in the ruins, while walking down the hallway to the door out of the ruins, Flowey felt a pang of emotion they did not expect to come from Frisk, love, happiness, joy. 

“What is going on with them? Did they break? …...No matter.” Flowey said with a disgusted look on his face.

Flowey summoned the soul from Frisk’s body, the red heart was punctured and embedded by three vines and cracked like before, strangely a small bit of black peeked out from the cracks. 

“Hmm strange.. I've never seen that before… well i can’t fix what i don't know so i’ll have to move on! Also this emotion is disgusting, keep in mind my little slave, we have oh so much more to kill!”

Flowey said joyfully while caressing the soul in Frisk’s stolen hand. With a small movement and whim, the soul re-entered the body and Flowey moved on, now being followed by Chara. When they entered Toriel’s house, Flowey decided to get a new sweater as the old one was full of holes and burned to a crisp. They went to the child's room and found an old Green sweater with a single strip among various other clothes. This one sweater was far in the back and Flowey seems to have been looking for such a sweater. Flowey stared for a bit at the sweater, looking over the sweater a bit.

“This will do.. Can’t believe she still has these, the old hag, trying so hard to replace what she lost and never will get back.” Flowey solemnly said.

Those words stung Chara heart, they knew they were the reason Toriel lost her children. But why did Flowey know about this? Why were they seeming so solem of a sudden. Chara couldn't find an answer while watching Flowey try to take of Frisk old sweater, but couldn't. It was weird at first but then Chara knew, Frisk was fighting back somehow, and winning in this matter. 

Flowey struggled to regain control, for a moment Frisks eyes went from yellow to violet, Frisk body seemed to shake like they were being electrocuted. Flowey vines within the body also were clearly visible trying to restrain the body from within. 

Flowey was getting angry “Cmon its just a stupid Sweater i can’t believe how stupid your being right now.. AND how are you stopping me?” Frisk’s body shuttered between two commands before Flowey got screamed in pain from the struggle, he quickly summoned Frisk’s soul again with the hand he controlled, 

“YOU ARE THE SLAVE NOW AND YOU ARE GOING TO BE PUNISHED” Flowey yelled, before the vines that were already dug into Frisk’s soul became thicker and the cracks became wider. The hand that seemingly was controlled yet again by Frisk spasmed and then drooped.

While this happened Chara could only watch and feel the horror happen, Frisk’s mind lit up with pain and then died off, the line was dead, like Frisk passed out or something. Chara wanted to check up on Frisk but stopped when they saw the next thing that happened. 

Flowey pleased to have full control again, removed the tattered, and burnt sweater Frisk had on when they first came to the underground. Underneath was countless scars, burns, and bruises. Chara couldn't believe how many lined Frisk’s body, a grim reminder of what humanity was truly capable off. The anger only lasted a moment before realization that Frisk had fought back against Flowey, even controlling most of the body again. How did they do it? 

It hit Chara like a truck, The sweater was emotionally important to Frisk, and the fact they were hiding so much under it. It takes a lot of effort and emotion to gain control it seemed, but how long can they fight back or even can they gain full control? Chara pondered.

Flowey put on the green sweater on Frisk’s body and then left the room and went to the hallway that exited the ruins. Chara followed, and pondered what had happened. Could Frisk take control long enough to get help? The idea brightened Chara’s mood a bit. The problem is how? Chara pondered, if Frisk has to be emotional enough to break Flowey control what could they do to get Frisk attached to this world monsters live in? Also how would Frisk or Chara stop Flowey from doing the same thing he did now to Frisk’s soul?

Chara, while following Flowey tried to send some cheerful thoughts to Frisk, but no response.  
“Shit, i better check on Frisk and see if they're okay” Chara was getting ready to enter the soul out of fear if Frisk was seriously hurt, when the door distracted them.

CREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK  
The door had made a mighty sound as it opened for the first time in ages, Flowey entered the snow filled landscape, as chara followed they could not but be in awe. It had been ages since they last saw the snow filled landscape. It was truly beautiful to Chara, it would have been perfect if only Frisk was not in this situation.

Flowey continued on, getting to a bridge that seemed to have been barred off, but the bars were too far apart.. as anyone can just pass normally. Flowey then stopped.. They seemed afraid? Chara was confused why are they scared? 

Then Chara saw.. A black shadow was walking down the path they had just taken. “We just came from there, where did this person come from?” Chara thought.

The shadow approached Flowey, and said”hey turn around and shake my hand” Flowey was freaking out, they had not intended to meet San’s so soon, their mind raced as Flowey was forced to turn around. 

Earlier ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

San’s did not have a good feeling today, his machine was seriously acting up, the timeline seemed to be.. changing? The machine showed that bits and pieces were falling apart from the timeline, as if the entire world had been corrupted. 

With his machine he found that an infinite amount of timelines and worlds could exist, in theory. Each one can be unique, slightly different or even the same. Endless possibilities.. The machine showed timelines where it seemed monsters escaped the underground.. Or timelines where it just stopped.. As if suddenly the world was destroyed.. But never had he seen this. A timeline that seemed to be transformed into something else entirely from a single source. Top it all of it happened to be HIS timeline.. He hoped that for once this machine proved wrong..

“SAN’S WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE FOR GUARD DUTY, AND YOU HAVEN'T EATEN ANYTHING YET! COME ON YOU LAZY BONES AND LETS GO!”

‘Heh don't worry paps, i’ll be up before you can say “pan fried spaghetti”

“PAN FRIED SPA-” HUH THAT WAS FAST SANS! I DIDN'T KNOW YA HAD IT IN YOU!

Sans shrugged, before opening the fridge and grabbing a ketchup bottle, opening the lid and drinking all of it. After his “meal” he disposed of the bottle in the trash and turned to Papyrus.

‘Heh, you know me paps, always ready to-

SANS DON'T YOU DARE!

-“Ketch”up some time”

“UGHH THAT WAS SO BAD SANS” 

“Hey, cmon paps, you know how much time i put in my jokes, you can say they're ‘time-tested’ ”

UGH THAT'S ENOUGH, SINCE YOU'RE READY LET'S GO! I CAN FEEL TODAY WILL BE THE DAY I CAPTURE A HUMANE BROTHER!

“Ya, paps i feel like today, something special will happen..” Sans quietly said to himself, before heading out to his station with Papyrus. 

Present------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Human…” sans looked at the kid he was going to shake hands with, but what he saw made his eyes go dark. “Well that's not what i expected, would you like to explain weed?” suddenly sans left eye went blue and sans grabbed the flowey possed human soul with his magic, forcing the human's soul out in the open. What he saw, proved the machine right, a human soul, wrapped and pierced in vines, as well as cracked down the center , leaving a blackness visible inside the crack.

Chara was curious about this skeleton, why was flowey so scared of him? Why was he so hostile of flowey, even mom was somewhat weary of the flowey it seemed… i know flowey is a fucking murderer, is that why he was in the ruins? Hiding from the underground for some crime? Chara kept listening to the two to see what would happen next and get some answers.

“I haven't seen you in a while, after that last reset where you killed almost all the underground but me and Asgore, i thought you wised up and learned. But it seems flowers can never bloom new petals huh? Sans said in a flat menacing voice.

Flowey kept silent not saying a word, to busy thinking a way of of this mess, but nothing came to mind.. Sans will not let him go no matter what.. He may just have to let him kill the human and try again next time to avoid sans.. If it was possible since sans the smiling trash bag, can remember reloads, and always stops flowey. 

“Not going to talk huh? Well i'll just get this over with then, since it's obvious from the dust over that new body you have, you're not being very friendly with other monsters, see ya next reset weed” San's then used his magic and slammed the soul against a tree was dealing 10 damage.

Chara felt pain, THEY felt pain.. Why? Chara looked to the soul.. They were connected to it probably, then why would they feel pain now? Chara looked to the Frisks body..what was going on? 

Chara finally decided whatever happens here isn't worth their time, Frisk was not responding to them at all, and Chara was concerned. Chara closed there eyes and tried to entire the soul, this time Chara felt immense pain but managed through it and entered Frisk’s soul. 

Inside frisks soul things had changed, a small pool of black lined now lined the floor of the void, chara looked around, spotting frisk a bit away, floating on their back face pointed to the void like sky. 

“FRISK ARE YOU OKAY??” Chara screamed rushing over to Frisk, Chara got to Frisk and pulled them up to a leaning position on Chara’s arms, “Frisk!! Wake up!! Please!” Chara cried holding Frisk close. 

Frisk woke up slowly, to a crying Chara holding them close to their chest. “Chara.. You're here?” Frisk dryly said.

Frisk! Are you okay! What happened? Chara worryingly questioned still holding strongly onto Frisk.

OH.. i tried to stop Flowey from.. Well you say.. I don't feel comfortable with out that sweater on me.. But Flowey managed to beat me yet again… i'm such a failure ahah’ Frisk bluntly said. 

“Chara smiled gently tears still forming in their eyes, you're not a failure Frisk, you managed to pull some control from that monster, and you would've beat him if he didn't hurt you, it's not your fault.”

Frisk smiled, “but i couldn't, and i feel so weak now i don't think i could do it again Chara.. I lost everything to Flowey..”

Chara looked lovingly in Frisk’s eyes, you have me, and you always will, and that's enough.. Do you want to try taking control again with me backing you up? 

“Whaat, are you sure? I can…

Don't worry Frisk just trust me, together we're unstoppable partner. Just trust me okay?

“Alright”, and with that Frisk and Chara pulled their determination together, a red light started to emanated from them, and then a flash.

Meanwhile--- 

Sans had slightly enjoyed this honestly, Flowey couldn't put up a fight, San’s just dodged it and then took his turn to slam the stolen soul into a tree doing 10 damage. It was going to be the end he hoped, the last slam and this beast would hopefully be dead for good. Or at least stay away from his brother.

But then, suddenly the soul Flashed a bright red for a second, he heard an angry scream, and then it died out. When sans took another look, the Flowey human.. Thing was on their knees, and crying.

Please, help me Frisk said, before collapsing, Going conscience. The strain also caused Flowey and Chara to fall un-conscience. 

San’s released the soul, allowing it to return, looking down and reflecting on this for a while, after, he only had one thing to say.

“This is why i don't make promises, it always makes my work harder, at least she knows how to pick em, that old lady sheesh”, before lifting Frisk’s body up and teleporting away.


End file.
